déchirée
by XV's-Andy
Summary: une bella déchirée entre son premier amour et une Alice Cullen timide, naïve mais touchante... Que choisira t'elle?
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà, une histoire entre deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup et un personnage de fiction, une histoire qui va se faire en deux parties et c'est vous qui allez décider ce qu'il va arriver à notre Bella adorée. C'est simple, je poste ce premier chapitre, et vous avez une semaine pour me dire ce que vous préférez qu'il advienne à Mlle Swan, ensuite je commencerais à écrire le deuxième et surement dernier chapitre. Alors bonne lecture et à vos reviews.

* * *

><p>Déchirée…<p>

Je suis dans ma chambre, étendue sur le lit, presque dans le noir. J'écoute une vieille cassette de musique qu'on m'a rapportée de France quand j'avais 10 ans. Quand j'étais petite je l'écoutais en boucle, il faut dire que s'il y a une chose que les français ont bien faite c'est la comédie musicale Notre-Dame de Paris, une vraie réussite !

Soudaine résonne dans ma chambre l'intro d'une chanson que je connais bien et qui reflète exactement ce que je ressens. C'est Patrick Fiori qui la chante, enfin, Phoebus... Je me stoppe dans mes réflexions afin de savourer les paroles qui résonnent comme un éco avec mes sentiments. Je fredonne tout doucement « déchiré, Je suis un homme partagé, Déchiré, Entre deux femmes que j'aime, Entre deux femmes qui m'aiment, Faut-il que je me coupe le cœur en deux ? ».

Je sens les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues, pourquoi est-ce si compliqué l'amour ? Moi Bella Swan, 1m68, 51 kg, je suis amoureuse, amoureuse de deux personnes différentes, amoureuse de deux filles… C'est pour ça que depuis deux heures je me terre chez moi, comment gérer des sentiments pareils ?

Alors voilà la situation, il y a 3 ans je sortais avec mon premier véritable amour. Andy était une fille merveilleuse, je l'ai aimé dès que j'ai commencé à la connaître. A cette époque j'étais au lycée, nous étions dans la même classe et lors d'un voyage scolaire on s'est rapproché, on s'est découvert beaucoup de points communs, nous sommes devenues amies et au final on s'est aimé. Ça a duré un an, un an de moment fabuleux, de fou rire en tout genre, un an de découverte, puis peu à peu les dispute sont apparues, la routine a pris le dessus…

Avec elle Andy c'était particulier, nous étions au lycée, elle avait du mal à gérer le fait d'être avec une fille, elle ne venait jamais avec mes amis, au final je me suis coupée de tout pour passer du temps avec elle. Je trainais avec sa bande, uniquement des filles, pas très populaires, plutôt gentille mais quelques peu naïves. Dans le groupe il y avait Rosalie (une fille vraiment sans interêt), Angela (gentille, compréhensive et très mature pour son âge), Leah (une fille adorable mais qui ressemblait trop à Luna d'Harry Potter pour son bien-être) et il y avait Alice Cullen, elle était gentille, drôle, mignonne mais un peu naïve sur les bords. C'était la meilleure amie d'Andy, je m'entendais bien avec elle, on avait un bon feeling, un petit quelque chose qui rendait Andy jalouse. Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer mais Alice me plaisait, je n'étais pas amoureuse d'elle mais j'avais se besoin viscéral de lui plaire, je voulais lui plaire, peut-être parce qu'elle me plaisait…

Un soir nous avons fêté avec le groupe d'Andy la fin des épreuves de 1ière du bac, une soirée qui s'annoncée arrosée, du moins de mon côté. La fête se déroulait chez les Cullen, ils avaient une immense maison, lumineuse, moderne, et chaleureuse. La soirée se déroulée à merveille, tout le monde discuté avec tout le monde… Je ne me souviens plus comment mais je me suis retrouvée dans la salle de bain d'Alice, elle pleurait dans mes bras, ce dont je me souviens c'est ce que j'ai ressenti, du désir. J'avais envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de la caresser, de la tenir contre moi, je la voulais pour moi et pour moi seule.

J'ai fait comme si rien n'était mais les questions elles étaient là. Nous avons rejoint les autres, la soirée a continué, mais l'attirance était là, grandissante. J'ai bu, plus que de raison et j'ai ignorais mes envies. J'étais avec Andy, ça meilleure amie, elle était avec Jessica. Rien n'était possible ou envisageable. Les jours passèrent, jusqu'à ce soir de juillet. Andy, Leah, Alice et moi somme allées au cinéma, somme toute le film était sans grand intérêt. J'étais installée entre Alice et Andy… Que la séance fut longue et courte à la fois, d'un côté il y avait la fille que j'aimais, avec qui j'étais depuis des mois, de l'autre côté la fille qui m'attirait de manière irrésistible. Le film je serais bien en peine de vous le raconter, la seule chose qui m'obsédait c'était cette main blanche, ses doigts à quelques millimètres des miens, nos peaux qui se touchaient quand nous plongions dans le pot de popcorn en même temps. J'avais chaud, très chaud. Puis enfin à mon grand soulagement, où pour mon grand malheur je ne sais toujours pas, la séance s'est achevée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Alice a ressenti pendant la séance, je ne sais pas si elle avait conscience de ce qu'il c'était passé en moi, toujours est-il que nos regard se sont fuis pendant un moment après ça.

La soirée ayant déjà été riche en émotions, j'espérais rentrer, me mettre au lit avec ma petite amie, peut-être même faire l'amour avec elle, et oublier tout ce qu'il commençait à naitre au fond de moi. Seulement ça aurait été trop simple, Andy et Leah ont voulu aller à la fête foraine. Nous avons suivie… Le premier manège m'a été fatal, ainsi qu'à Alice, à croire que le popcorn et les grands huit ne font pas bon ménage. La seule chose dont nous avons été capables c'est nous assoir dans un coin et ne plus bouger. Andy et Leah ont continué leur tour des attractions et nous sommes restées là toutes les deux, murées dans le silence. Puis comme pour l'épisode de la salle de bain j'ai un trou de mémoire, la seule dont je me souviens c'est que quand Andy est revenu nous étions main dans la main. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire j'en avais aucune idée… Je ne sais même pas si Andy l'a vu, si c'est le cas elle n'a rien laissé paraître, c'est même elle qui a accepté l'invitation d'Alice pour dormir chez elle.

Je crois qu'elle le regrette amèrement… En rentrant chez Alice nous nous sommes couchées toutes les 3 dans son lit, nous avons joué à « action ou vérité ». C'est comme ça que Andy et Alice se sont embrassées devant moi, c'est comme ça que le flirt c'est accentué entre Alice et moi, c'est comme ça qu'Andy nous a laissé seule parce qu'elle était malade. Bien sûr je me suis occupée d'elle, mais je n'avais qu'une envie c'était retourner auprès d'Alice. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Le jeu a continué, le flirt c'est intensifié, on s'est embrassées… Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, l'importance de ce geste nous a fait peur, on s'est éloignées et nous avons dormi. Le lendemain Alice partais avec sa petite à Paris, Andy passait la semaine chez, et sans se concerter, un accord a été scellé, il ne s'était rien passé.

Les semaines sont passées et nous ne nous sommes pas revues. Avec Andy tout allait pour le mieux, sauf que c'était en apparence, du moins de mon côté, une idée avait germé dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. Et si c'était elle, et si c'était celle avec qui je devais être, si c'était elle… ? Ma réponse je l'ai eu la rentrée, je le suis prise une claque en pleine figure, mes sentiments étaient bien là bien présents. Nous avons flirté, beaucoup, nous nous sommes rapprochées, peut-être un peu trop, puis en janvier nous avons craqué, nous nous sommes embrassées, et il nous est apparue comme une évidence que nous devions être ensemble… Pendant deux moi j'ai été lâche, j'ai trompé Andy, et pourtant je l'aimais. Je les aimés toutes les deux, pour des raisons différentes, mais je les aimés de manière inconditionnelle. Je me dégoutais moi-même, faire ça à Andy, dans son dos… Alors j'ai choisi, j'ai choisi Alice, elle m'a choisi aussi. Elle a largué sa copine j'ai largué Andy. On leur a tourné le dos, on s'est aimé au grand jour, à ce moment-là c'est tout le monde qui nous a tourné le dos.

Au final j'ai fait le bon choix, aujourd'hui je suis toujours avec Alice, on habite ensemble depuis 2 ans, on s'aime plus que jamais.

Alors pourquoi cette interrogation, pourquoi est-ce que je dis que j'aime deux personnes… C'est simple, j'ai plus revu Andy depuis la fin du lycée, soit deux ans maintenant, enfin je l'ai plus revu jusqu'à cette semaine. En fait, en l'espace de sept jours je l'ai croisé deux fois, puis j'ai vu beaucoup de photos d'elle, et je dois avouer que ce qu'elle est devenue me plait. Trop. J'en ai parlé avec ma meilleure amie, ma conseillère, ma confidente… Elle m'a conseillé de faire en sorte de la revoir, de parler avec elle, parce que de toute évidence je l'aime encore… Je l'ai fait, mais le « tu me manques » de son texto m'a complètement chamboulé, d'autant plus que je suis loin d'Alice depuis un mois…

Voilà, c'est pour ça que ça fait deux heures que je suis sur mon lit, ça fait deux heures que le texto est prêt à partir, deux heures que le « ça te dit de boire un verre avec moi lundi ? ».

Devais-je l'envoyer, je ne savais plus si c'était une bonne idée. Après tout que ferais-je si elle était en face de moi, que pourrais-je lui dire ?

Voilà pourquoi moi Isabella Swan je suis déchirée entre deux femmes que j'aime, entre deux femmes qui m'aime (ou m'aimait)…

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre, j'attend vos idées. Sachez que c'est vrai j'ai mis petite partie de moi dans cette histoire, du moins pour la partie flirt avec Alice et choix, ensuite pour le reste c'est de la fiction, alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos idées les plus saugrenues...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Normalement je devrais poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement, j'ai plus d'inspiration en ce moment.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Message envoyé, le téléphone qui vibre, l'accusé de réception, voilà ce que je fixais depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Comment avais-je pu envoyer ce texto, comment vais-je pu faire ça à Alice. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens arriver les problèmes, je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu la sensation de faire une bêtise avant même que ça arrive et qu'au final vous ne pouvez rien pour lutter contre ça, vous savez que vous faites une erreur et pourtant vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de continuer dans cette voie… Et bien c'est exactement la sensation qui m'a envahi à l'instant où j'ai appuyé sur « envoyer ». Alors je reste là, immobile, à fixer l'accuser de réception, parce que je sais qu'elle la reçu et lu, je ne peux plus faire machine arrière, et le pire c'est qu'au fond de moi je n'en ai pas envie. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Alice. Décidément, Bella t'es un gouffre à emmerde !<p>

Etant donné que je ne peux pas rester à me morfondre toute la journée je me lève du lit, change la musique, j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui bouge, il faut que je m'occupe, si j'avais été sportive je serais allée courir, mais je suis incapable de faire plus de 50m en courant sans me casser la figure, soit parce que j'ai bronché sur un trottoir, sur une branche ou tout simple parce que je me suis emmêlée les pieds. Il faut que je me vide l'esprit mais que faire ? Finalement je crois que je vais opter pour une balade en forêt, si je suis en forme j'arriverais peut être même jusqu'aux falaises d'où tout est si calme et reposant. J'éteins la chaine hifi, enfile une vieille tenue vraiment pas glamour mais super confortable, mes chaussures de randonnée, j'attrape mon IPod, mes clefs et c'est parti. Bien entendu j'ai embarqué mon téléphone, d'une parce que maladroite et étourdis comme je le suis, il y a toujours une chance que je me perde, et puis ensuite j'attends la réponse d'Andy.

Après une heure et demie de marche j'étais arrivée aux falaises, je m'étais installée sur un rocher et je contemplais l'océan, mes écouteurs vissés sur mes oreilles. Tout est si tranquille et reposant ici, c'est magique, je ferme les yeux, profitant du calme ambiant. J'aurais pu rester un long moment ainsi, détendue si je n'avais pas sentie quelque chose vibrer dans ma poche. J'ose à peine bouger, je sais très bien de qui est le message que je viens de recevoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que ça ne peut être personne d'autre qu'elle, j'ai peur de la réponse. Quelque part j'aimerais qu'elle dise non, mais d'un autre j'ai vraiment envie de la voir. J'ai les mains moites, le cœur qui bat fort quand je sors le portable de ma poche. Au moment d'ouvrir le message je me sens fébrile. C'est bien elle. « Oui. 21h place de Lamaison. Ça te va ? » « Oui. A lundi ». Dans trois jours…

Et voilà, on est lundi, ces trois jours sont passés à une vitesse fulgurante, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai dit à personne où je vais réellement ce soir, encore moins à Alice, officiellement je rejoins des potes de la fac. 21h, il faut donc que je parte à 20h, il me reste une heure pour me préparer. Autant vous dire que ma tenue est choisie et prête depuis deux jours déjà. J'ai l'impression d'être une adolescente qui va à son premier rencard. Douche, habillage, maquillage, parfum (très important), chaussures, je suis prête, pile à l'heure. J'attrape mon sac à main, les clefs de mon vieux Chevrolet et je me mets en route. Plus j'avance sur le trajet et plus la pression monte, j'arrive, je me gare, j'angoisse, dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourrée. Un œil sur ma montre, 20H45, en avance comme d'habitude, il faut que je trouve un soutient, je fouille dans mon sac et en sors un paquet de cigarettes, je ne fume qu'en soirée ou quand je suis tendue, et là je suis clairement paniquée. J'en tire une du paquet, l'allume, la première bouffée ne me fait rien, je tire plus fort sur le tube de nicotine, et peu à peu la fumée devient salvatrice, en cet instant je bousille avec plaisir mon capital santé. Plus ma clope se raccourcie plus je me détends, je me surprends à me dire que c'est dommage que ce ne soit qu'une vulgaire cigarette. Je souris à cette pensée, et alors que j'écrase le mégot avec mon pieds mon portable vibre. Je le sors et lis le message « suis un peu en retard, je suis dans le métro, j'arrive » l'effet de la cigarette disparait d'un seul coup. La bouche du métro est à 2m de moi, je m'approche et m'appuis contre la rambarde, le stress est à nouveau là, bien présent, mes tics ressortent, je commence à me ronger l'intérieur des joues, je joue mes cheveux, je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Et sans réfléchir je sors une nouvelle cigarette, l'allume et tire dessus rageusement. Dès la premier bouffée je sens mes muscles se détendre, ça fait du bien, je la porte une nouvelle fois à mes lèvres, ferme les yeux, inspire, la fumée emplie mes poumons, je rouvre les yeux et crache une volute de fumée. Je répète ce petit manège plusieurs fois, je m'apprête à jeter le nouveau mégot quand quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule, je me retourne lentement, elle est là, identique à mes souvenirs d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres, elle se penche, claque trois bises sur mes joues.

Salut ! Ça va ? son sourire n'a pas quitté ses lèvres, tous semble si naturel pour elle que je me sens désarçonnée.

Euh, ça va, et toi ? réponse pitoyable, je sens que mes joues sont cramoisies, je me félicite mentalement de ne pas avoir bredouillé.

Bien ! On va manger ? Tu veux manger quoi ? Elle saute presque partout, je me rappelle de son dynamisme, je me rappelle qu'elle est montée sur ressors et ça me fait sourire. C'est étrange, tout semble si naturel pour elle alors que rien ne l'est, et ça me déstabilise encore un peu plus.

Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux mais trop cher.

Au final on se dirige vers le fast food le plus proche, elle marche vite, je crois qu'elle a faim. Elle est là, celle qui m'a hanté, celle que j'ai oubliée et qui est revenue de plus belle dans mon esprit. Je profite des quelques pas qu'elle a d'avance sur moi pour la détailler, elle porte un jean clair remontée en pantacourt qui la grossit, un tee-shirt de sport de couleur vert, qui par contre la met bien en valeur, une ceinture marron qui va bien avec les deux. Avec ça elle a mis ses chaussures, de vieille Stan Smith qu'elle portait déjà quand on était ensemble. Au final niveau look elle n'a pas changé, elle se met pas forcément en valeur, on voit de suite que c'est une fille naturelle, qui se prend pas la tête avec son apparence, cette pensée me fait sourire, ça fait quoi 3 minutes qu'on s'est retrouvée et j'ai l'impression rien n'a changé.

Arrivée au fast food on commande, en effet, vu la quantité monstrueuse qui se trouve sur son plateau elle avait faim, on s'installe dans un coin sur une table pour deux. Et voilà le moment que je redoutais tant, que pourrais-je dire maintenant ?

Alors quoi de neuf ? Ca question est simple, mais son ton contient beaucoup de sous-entendus. Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle attend une réponse claire, sur le pourquoi de sa présence ici.

Pas grands choses, la routine, je ne fais pas vraiment des trucs palpitants. Et toi ?

Et là, c'est comme si j'avais posé la question magique, elle commence à parler, de pleins de choses, avec plus ou moins de fluidité dans ses transitions, la conversation est engagée, je me détend un peu sans toutes fois cesser d'être sur mes gardes. Elle me parle de la fac, elle me parle de ses amies, les nouvelles que je ne connais pas comme les anciennes qui me détestent toutes. Elle me parle de ses problèmes avec l'une d'elle, elle me raconte sa vie de ses deux dernières années. Je fais un commentaire de temps en temps mais je passe la plus grande partie de la conversation à l'écouter et à l'observer. Au final si des choses ont changé, elle se maquille maintenant, pas grand-chose, juste un peu de mascara et de crayon, elle s'épile aussi, elle n'en a pas besoin pourtant, je me rappelle que quand on était ensemble ça me rendait folle de devoir souffrir pour avoir des sourcils fins, nets et bien dessinés, alors qu'elle les avait de manière naturelle. Elle s'est fait un deuxième trou aux oreilles aussi, mais elle ne porte de bijou qu'à un seul des deux. Je la regarde dans les yeux, elle a toujours cette petite tâche à l'œil droit, j'adorais cette petite différence, son visage dans l'absolue n'a pas changé. Puis mon regard descend sur sa nuque qui est dégagée, elle a pris des muscles au niveau des épaules, elle ne porte pas de collier. Mon regard continue son exploration, inévitablement mes yeux se posent sur son décolleté, sa poitrine a grossi, je dirais qu'elle fait un jolie bonnet C maintenant. Ne voulant pas me faire prendre, je poursuis mon observation, le reste de son corps n'est pas visible, caché par la table mis à part ses mains. Ses mains… Je crois que c'est ce qui me plait le plus chez elle, ça a toujours été ce qu'il me plaisait le plus. Elles sont petites, je sais d'expérience qu'elles sont douces et chaudes. Ses ongles sont parfaitement coupés, aucun vernis, juste le naturel, si elle savait ce que ses simples mains provoquent en moi. Elle porte une bague à l'annuaire droit, un anneau en argent, un instant j'ai même cru qu'elle portait encore celui que je lui avais offert, mais non, ça en est un autre, une espèce de vague est gravé dessus.

Elle parle toujours mais je peux voir qu'elle rougit, elle a vu la manière dont je la détaillais, et je m'empourpre à mon tour. Le repas se termine, on va boire un verre puis je la ramènerais parce que vu l'heure déjà bien avancé, elle va louper le dernier métro. On va dans un pub irlandais parce qu'elle veut boire de la Guinness, moi je m'en fou, je conduis donc je me contenterais d'un jus d'ananas. On s'installe en terrasse, elle a cessé de parler, elle me pose des questions sur moi, sur ma vie, elle se moque gentiment de moi parce qu'elle voit que je ne suis pas forcément à mon aise. Les heures passent, je suis bien à cette table, on discute de tout.

C'est une sensation étrange de bien être qui m'envahie peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que la soirée avance. J'ai l'impression de retrouver une part de moi-même, je me sens vivante et entière, je ressens toute la liberté que je rêve d'avoir et que je n'ai jamais eu, je me sens bien tout simplement. Je suis nostalgique de cette sensation, je me surprends à vouloir ressentir tout ça tous les jours, à chaque instant, et je me rappelle que c'était comme ça avec elle. Cette fille à un effet incroyable sur moi, je me rends compte que je désire encore, après tous ce temps, elle m'attire. On a quelque chose, un petit plus que je n'ai jamais eu avec personne d'autre qu'elle, même pas Alice.

C'est la fermeture du bar qui me fais prendre conscience de ce que je pense, c'est horrible, je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça, je suis avec Alice, j'aime Alice, elle me rend heureuse. Alors pourquoi je me sens entière et heureuse en cet instant ?

C'est en réfléchissant à cette question que je prends le volant, je la laisse me guider pour me mener là où elle habite. Une fois de plus je me sens nerveuse, j'ai envie de l'embrasser mais je n'en ferais rien, jamais. J'aime Alice point barre. On est arrivée devant chez elle, mon désir de la prendre dans mes bras, de laisser mes mains courir sur son corps, poser mes lèvres sur les siennes… On se regarde, je ne pourrais dire depuis combien de temps on est là à se regarder, je sens mes barrières mentales qui faiblisses. Et ce regard qu'elle me lance comment l'interpréter ? Je sais que je ne ferais rien mais si elle amorce le moindre mouvement je ne pourrais pas lutter, je me laisserais aller à ce que je veux au final.

Et là, lentement elle s'approche de mois…

* * *

><p>Que va faire Bella? Que va t'il se passer? Comment va évoluer leur relation? Des idées, n'hésitez pas...<p> 


End file.
